


Date Crashers

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dipper is on a date with Pacifica at a restaurant, someone unexpected crashes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Crashers

Dipper took a sip of his water, heart pounding. It was his first date, and with Pacifica at fairly fancy restaurant no less.

Dipper wanted to make a check list for this; however, Mabel talked him out of it, saying he was over thinking things again. Begrudgingly, he agreed. Besides, he and Pacifica have been friends for a couple years now, so it wasn't like she was a stranger or something.

Why did Mabel have to talk him out of that? What if he messed up this whole thing and made Pacifica hate him? What if the whole date went wrong? What if Bill came back to life and took over his body in order to screw up his date? What if Snake People crashed his date? Wait…were those even re–?

"Dipper, are you alright?" Pacifica asked, tossing him out his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am fine," Dipper said, letting out a nervous laugh.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She didn't buy it. Not one bit.

Suddenly, Pacifica heard a shriek come from behind her. Whipping her head around, she saw a lady standing on her chair. A group of very small men, who had pointy hats and beard, marched into the restaurant.

One of the gnomes, who didn't have a beard, turned it's head towards them. "Oh, Dipper. Glad to see you again."

"What do you want, Jeff?" Dipper asked, arms crossed.

"You know this guy?" Pacifica said, staring at her boyfriend in shock.

Dipper nodded. "Yeah–"

"Well, I'm Jeff and these are my followers."

"You still haven't answered his question," Pacifica pointed out.

The gnome waddled up to Dipper. "Nothing much, I just wanted to find another queen."

Pacifica stared at the two in confusion. Queen? What the hell was he even talking about?

"You need to find one else where."

"I don't think so, she is standing right here," the gnome said, shifting his eyes towards her.

Pacifica blinked, taken back by what he said.

"I will take that as a–" Jeff said.

Pacifica punted him out the window, causing the gnome to scream. The gnomes scrammed out of there.

Dipper grinned. "Paz, that was badass!"

"Thanks," she said, still trying to process what just happened.

Pacifica gave him a small grin. While she had no idea what just happened, but she was glad that it was over. Then again, she had the feeling there was much more strangeness to come.


End file.
